7 Nights
by LittleFanWrtr
Summary: This is a dark story delving into the reasons why Jessica became an alcoholic. There is strong language used and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rather dark and goes into why Jessica became such an alcoholic. There is content dealing with non-con and sexual situations if this is not what you want to read please do not continue reading. As everyone knows I own nothing of Marvel or Jessica Jones.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Jessica Jones hated sleeping at night. That is why she enjoyed working them and seeking out her client's issues. There was no reason to sleep when she could make money taking photographs of people having affairs.

Tonight the affair was having his fun early and Jessica cursed him under her breath knowing that she would have an early night. The man in question was of average build and bank account. A simple man with a simple normal life that wants to have a thrill by doing something bad. Like most men in his category of sad he seeks attention from a woman who would simply walk away from him the instant they get caught.

She shook her head and took the pictures needed to get the rest of her pay.

Her apartment was functional and she chose the one apartment in the whole building available with the least amount of femininity or beauty. It was stark, angry and the cheapest in the building as it caught the noise from three other apartments. To Jessica it was the most adequate she could find for the rent she could afford.

Just as the camera was placed on her desk she took up a Whiskey bottle and opened it. The plastic bottle strained under her grip. She learned to buy plastic bottles as they took pressure better than glass. Three swigs and she was starting to feel a little better.

It was 10pm and she hated being sober or not working at this time. This was the time of night Kilgrave would start his fun. At first she thought him eccentric then he showed how far he could go with his depravity. Out of the year there were only seven nights that scared her to death. Seven reasons why she drank and would rather die than be under his sway again. Had that bus not interfered she most likely would have experienced far more than seven.

She felt a hand on the back of her head and his lips at her ear.

 _Pick one of them for us. Make sure she is strong with creamy skin._

Jessica breathed in and swatted the invisible hand away then took another swig of Whiskey. It was the first night he showed his true self and a young woman she never learned the name of had the battle scars to prove it happened.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1

(One year ago. Three weeks after first meeting Kilgrave.)

This was all so new to Jessica still. He gave her everything so she never needed to worry about laundry or where her clothes came from. All her meals were paid for and he was a passionate lover. Jessica didn't understand what she was doing with this strange man who seemed to be able to persuade anyone to do anything he wanted.

Did she want this? It was nice getting all this attention and being adored for her 'gift'. He always wanted to see her in action and use her strength. He got a thrill out of it. Part of her really enjoyed using her power without guilt or feeling out of place.

Tonight Jessica wore a beautiful dress of purple with matching shoes. Her hair was styled in a way that Kilgrave liked. He told her how to dress and she never thought it odd to do anything different than what he requested.

"You are a vision." He pulled Jessica possessively in his arms. "So much power under all that beauty." He purred in her ear.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"A new place where we can pick up some friends. I am feeling playful tonight and I want to show you a really good time." He pulled away from her and put on his suit jacket that was of course of the highest quality.

Jessica was stunned how he simply pulled together such good taste so easily. She felt rather vulgar next to him at times but he didn't seem to care as he corrected her every time she chose something he didn't feel were up to his standards.

They went to a club where you could hear the beats from outside. Kilgrave went to the bouncer and told him that Jessica and he were on the list. The bouncer like all the others let them in without question and they sat at a very good table.

Kilgrave held Jessica close to him and pulled one of her legs over his. When the drinks arrived he gave her what he ordered for her. Jessica knew not to drink it too quickly.

"Just one tonight." He spoke in her ear so she would hear him. "I want you alert and randy when you pick out a friend."

Jessica was confused but didn't think anything of it when a hand went under her skirt. She looked around but no one was paying attention and his motions were hidden under the table.

"Smile Jessica and please act like I'm doing nothing. I do want to hear you moan."

For her part she did as asked and it took him a little time for her to get going as she was embarrassed. He never touched her in a public space before. She let out little squeaks of pleasure and soon full moans through her smile came out. He stopped just as she was about to finish.

"Not just yet." He then kissed her possessively and she placed her hands behind his neck as she learned he liked.

Kilgrave turned his head and noticed a couple starting at them with hungry smiles on their faces.

"Can we join you two?"

Jessica saw a different look on his face. It was one of a hunger she never saw before. He looked at the other woman. "Please have a seat and join us."

They sat at the table and ordered drinks. "You have a beautiful woman. I'm sure she knows how to make you happy like mine does."

Kilgrave saw the other man eyeing Jessica up and down. He leaned in so the other man could hear him. "Leave your date behind and find a dick to suck on. You want your date to be with me tonight."

The guy nodded and left.

The woman looked confused and Kilgrave spoke with her next. "You want to say with us and have some fun."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

It was then Jessica felt something cold in her gut. This wasn't right and she was not able to not smile. She wanted to frown but couldn't. It wasn't her. She wanted to start crying but he told her to act normal so the tears wouldn't fall.

Kilgrave had the woman move to his other side and started to kiss her possessively as he had done with Jessica. His hands squeezed her breasts over her dress. "Oh, you are packing away more than this dress tells me. I can't wait to unwrap you tonight. You will enjoy that."

"Yes, I will."

Jessica watched and her breathing increased as it was the only thing she could do to show distress. Kilgrave did everything he could to molest the woman without drawing attention. She saw that she was in pain but wasn't able to say anything as he told her that she was enjoying everything he was doing to her.

She wanted to get away from him but he ordered her to act normal. Feeing was against that order. This was his power, to control. Why hadn't see seen it?

Kilgrave saw the distress in her eyes and gave her the scariest smile. "I see you figured out my gift. Oh, Jessica you are the most precious thing I've come across. I won't discard you like I will the other women. You mean far too much to me for that." He pulled her into a kiss and moved his hand between her legs to start her up again just to leave her hanging.

He spoke to the other woman. "I think we need a third playmate tonight. Tell me if you were going to fuck a woman, and you will, what is one feature you need her to have?"

The woman looked confused and answered. "She has to have good make up."

"Hear that Jessica. She needs to have good make up." He looked into the crowd. "Pick one of them for us. Make sure she is strong with creamy skin."

Jessica left the booth and went into the crowd. She looked behind and saw that Kilgrave was devouring the woman left with him.

Her task was now on her mind and she searched for a single women who may be interested. She never knew she had good speaking skills and soon she found someone who came to the table. The young woman had killer make up and a blond bob. She looked like she was just old enough to enter the establishment.

Kilgrave was very pleased as she had beautiful creamy skin.

"We are all leaving together now."

Jessica said nothing and did her best to break what every hold he had over her to run but all she could feel was the need to listen and obey him. It was like a net over her, heavy and silky.

When they arrived at the hotel Kilgrave started to give orders.

"Jessica strip and get under the covers and wait for me. When you see me, beg for my cock." Jessica left and started to take off her clothes. She was humiliated as she had never allowed a stranger to see her naked. Now two would and they would see her beg for sex. Inside she was dying.

She got under the covers as told and waited. Moments later Kilgrave entered with the two other women naked. One on each of his arms. He was still fully dressed. "Now ladies you know what to do."

Jessica moaned and was begging for Kilgrave to come to her, to enter her. She was screaming inside and wanted to stop but she moaned and begged as he wanted. He was responding to her requests as his pants were getting tighter by the minute.

The two women kissed each other then gently took an item of clothing from Kilgrave. Then they kissed again and repeated the process of removing clothing and kissing until he was naked.

Jessica was going to have sex in front of two strangers. Humiliation filtered as a flush across her skin. Kilgrave took it as something far more intimate.

"Now Jessica tell me you want me."

"I want you." She breathed out huskily.

He kissed her neck then licked up the side of her face. He had never done that before but she saw the look in his eyes and realized that this was his true self. "I know you want me and enjoy me in you. I will know how much by how few bruises the girl you picked out has when you cum around me. Now look into my eyes as I give you want you want."

He entered her and for each movement she heard a smack. In her periphery she saw the woman she chose out of the crowd getting smacked all over her body by the other woman. The girl being hit stayed still with her arms out at her sides. Each movement he made she heard a smack and it was then she realized it wouldn't stop until she finished.

She was too scared and embarrassed to feel any pleasure but she had to put her mind to task to enjoy this or else another would suffer. It was the hardest thing to do but she thought of other things and other men. Situations she found erotic and always put her in the mood.

He was smiling at her, teeth bared and wouldn't break eye contact with her.

It ended and then Kilgrave finished shortly after. The slaps stopped and Kilgrave fell to her side and held her forcing Jessica to see the two women now out of breath.

The blond with the bob had tears in her eyes from the pain. Bruises were starting to from and the other woman was smiling but fear was in her eyes.

"Turn around blondie."

The blond did and she was covered with hand prints and welts.

"You two get dressed, smile and never tell anyone about me or what happened here tonight. Once dressed get out."

When they left Kilgrave turned to Jessica. "That was thrilling. You must be really turned on by me to only see some welts and bruises on that poor girl. I am going to enjoy you at lot. Now let's get cleaned up before getting some sleep."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Jessica was now very drunk and all she can feel is the nausea, spinning and the soon to be blackness of sleep. The bottle now emptied she made her way to her bed and collapsed. Another night drunk to forget the seven that devoured her.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a rather dark story and each chapter will come with content that may disturb some readers. There is bodily harm inflicted in this story and mental torture. If you don't want to read this content please don't read any further. This chapter is a little short.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2

It was a lot that she was here and hadn't attempted to kill Kilgrave in her childhood home. This was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen anyone do but she knew the lengths Kilgrave would go to get into someone's head.

The wine she drank tonight wasn't enough for her to get past what had happened or to drown out the memories that plague her each night. It was enough for her to feel fuzzy as she didn't want to be out cold in case Kilgrave decided he was too impatient for her to warm up to him.

She felt for the cook and maid as they would suffer if she didn't play by his rules and show that she was at the very least trying to let him try be the man she could at least tolerate.

Another event always came to mind when she tried to bury the past. Kilgrave showed that he didn't always use his power directly on her to control her. During these times was when he really got into her head.

2-2-2-2-2-2

"Why are you in such a mood?"

"I don't want to wear this dress."

Kilgrave sighed. "Then wear another one!" He hissed as he watched Jessica literally tear the one she wore off herself. He wasn't pleased she tore apart his favorite dress he had her wear. Jessica was pleased by the sound and in her eyes there was a little bit of triumph. He would have to break her of that.

She put on a blue dress that neither of them were fond of but she called it a win if Kilgrave disliked it.

"I am wearing a dress. You bought it for me."

He wanted to argue with her but decided to teach her a lesson instead. They went out to a store and he bought some rat poison then told the taxi driver to pull up to a random house. He watched and saw that the owners were home.

"You remember that wonderful cleaner that cleaned things up so well at the last hotel?"

Jessica nodded. She knew this wasn't going to end well but she wasn't prepared for what would happen in the next hour.

"She has a wonderful happy home. A husband who is also hard working and he also loves her. They have two children, a son and daughter. They are the perfect picture family. All of that will be destroyed tonight. Come with me, smile and don't do anything to alert them something is very wrong."

Before leaving the car he addressed the driver. "Stay here and wait for us. Turn off the meter. You know this family deserves some revenge. You want revenge against them."

The driver nodded and got an evil smirk on his face. "Let the bastards have it."

Jessica felt numb as she walked into the house, sat at the dinner table and watched the horror begin.

"Now Frank, you have a beautiful home and wife."

"Thank you we've worked hard and I am a lucky man."

Kilgrave took the rat poison and added it to all the plates on the table. "Now don't worry this is just some seasoning you all want to eat but not yet."

They all nodded and looked excited at the prospect of eating the poison. The children were quiet as per Kilgrave's orders.

"Kilgrave please I am…"

"Do not say a word or interrupt until is say you can speak." Kilgrave turned to the family again. "Now Frank this is how this will work. You get to eat this wonderful seasoning every time Jessica admits she has done something I don't like in the past week. If it's really bad you may get to eat two spoonful's from your plate. Or you could pass the joy to another family member."

Jessica was starting to sob and tears were running down her face while she had a smile on her face.

"Don't think about Jessica. You think she is happy."

Then it started.

Frank started it off and Jessica had to speak. "I ripped your favorite dress because I know it would hurt you."

"That's at least three helpings. Frank do you want the honor or will you give it to someone else at the table?"

"Can I have two and give one to my daughter?"

"Sure, I don't mind you sharing."

Jessica watched at Frank ate two forkful's of potato with some rat poison on it and the 10 year old girl ate one.

The game kept going. Each family member asking her the same question over and over again.

"I lied about hating pasta so he couldn't use it against me."

"I stole $100 dollars from him and gave it to the man he abused."

"The earrings he bought for me I broke on purpose because I didn't want to wear them."

"I keep making eye contact with other men so he would get upset and leave the restaurant so he won't harm anyone there."

The confessions were small infractions but to Kilgrave this was training lesson Jessica would never forget.

By the end, the two children were going to die and the husband and wife were passing out from pain. She had so much to confess that they ran out of things to eat and had to eat the poison directly from the box.

Soon the family was dead. Jessica stood and took only three steps before she threw up. She backed away from Kilgrave forcing herself into the wall.

"I'll do my best to make you happy."

Kilgrave sat up from the chair and made his way over to her. "Oh yes I know. So you know when you purposefully disobey or annoy me, there are consequences. Now there are times I like some playful defiance but I am sure you know when those times come up."

All Jessica could do was nod and force a smile on her face without being asked.

"Ah, you see. Not so hard is it? Now let's go back to the hotel and I will allow you to pick out a dress to wear for dinner. I'm famished."

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Breakfast at her family home the next morning was rather difficult but Kilgrave was really trying to be on his best behavior. He did treat her very well but she knew that just because he promised not to command her directly didn't mean he wouldn't use other methods to manipulate her.

He waited, dressed casually for the meal. She much preferred he dressed this way. He looked normal. But that was the costume he wore. They both did as neither of them were or ever will be normal.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is rather dark and deals with some dark themes of mental torture and non-con. If these are topics you do not want to read about please do not read this chapter. I would go darker but there is no rating past M.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Kilgrave looked so innocent in his sleep. That was the passing thought as Jessica saw Kilgrave lay on the metal bed frame. She had to remind herself that it was just an act and the sweet smile was a mask.

She sat back down behind the table waiting for Kilgrave to wake up so she could get a confession out of him. That would not be easy as he was much better at being the villain than she was. Her innocence was the only reason she got the upper hand and she would never be able to play that card again.

He learned to never allow her out of his grasp. She almost jumped, possibly to her death once and he knew it. Her mind went to that event when she was forced to almost cut her own ear off. It was the only physical scar she had from her time with Kilgrave. What followed after their meal and wine was much worse.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"Sit down and hold the towel to the back of the ear. I'll be back in a minute."

Jessica sat at the indoor kitchen table holding the towel to prevent further bleeding. The dress was ruined and that made her smile. It was one of his favorites on her. He loved seeing flowy pretty things on her.

Kilgrave returned with some needle and thread along with some antiseptic solution and cotton balls. "I once convinced a surgeon to show me a few tricks of the trade. Since I don't like hospitals it would be good for me to learn how to stitch myself up if needed." He took the towel away and then cleaned the wound.

She flinched from the sting but he didn't show any sympathy and continued with the cleaning. Then prepared the needle and thread. "Now you are not to move no matter how much this stings."

The needle piercing her skin was far more painful than she had thought. Thought she didn't move he didn't order her not to cry out in pain. She gripped the chair and focused on not bending the sides off. Kilgrave was slow with putting the needle in but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"That should heal but there will be a scar. I will be the only one that will ever get close enough to you to see it." He whispered behind the ear he just stitched up. He smelled her hair and liked up a few remnants of blood left behind.

"I should get changed." She made to stand up but he placed a hand on her shoulder. There was no verbal command but it was a command none the less.

"Yes but not straight away. There are three toys on the bed and I would like for you to choose one. And when you come out with it I you will be naked and will stand out on the patio with your legs spread just past shoulder width apart. You are going to imagine that toy is me enjoying the deep moist heat only you can provide."

Jessica swallowed and blushed knowing the humiliation that will follow. She made her way to the bedroom and as promised there were three toys for her to choose from. The middle one was as good as any. She stripped naked and picked the item up and made her way to the patio where he was waiting for her.

The sun was just setting. It would have been rather romantic to have dinner out here at this time but she was not here for romance. Kilgrave brought her out here to dominate her.

"Go on then."

Jessica stood facing the patio wall and spread her legs as instructed. Placing the item was rather painful as she was not prepared and Kilgrave knew that. She yelped in pain but acted like it was him, mimicking the movements he would make.

He stood behind her and smelled her hair with one hand on a beast. The other hand reached around and held her stomach pulling her to him so she can feel him behind her.

"That's right Jessica. You know my moments well. Now since I only have one option available to me at the moment I will learn all about you front _and_ back."

Jessica knew what was coming and tried her best to relax. It was painful and it burned. How was he able to keep in time with her movements with the item? Soon he quickened.

"Keep up with me."

She did and the result was that she finished first and gripped down. Kilgrave moaned as he shortly finished after her. He moved away and she removed the item and let it drop to her feet.

The sound of clothes being removed was heard and he turned her around.

"I think we deserve a bath."

Jessica knew she was to prepare it. She had a hard time walking as it caused her pain to do so. He wasn't gentle with her.

The bath was being filled and to the temperature he enjoyed. The oils and soaps were added that he enjoyed.

Kilgrave entered the bathroom and then the bath and invited Jessica to join him.

"Now clean me. I've been a very dirty boy."

Jessica didn't mind this so much as it relaxed him and he was not in the mood for sex. He moaned in pleasure as her hands went over his arms and chest to his torso. She got over her embarrassment with working between his legs. At least he never asked her to clean anything with her mouth while under water but she wouldn't put it past him to put that request in one day.

When she was finished she knew he would want a show. She started to clean herself but was stopped.

"No, I will help you out. You did so well and were such a delight. Your abilities gave you a tight ass and I am very glad for it."

Jessica wasn't ready for this. For him to bathe her was simply to intimate. He commanded her to always look at him. He started with her arms that he lightly massaged while lathering her up with soap. Next was her chest that he took his time with, one hand going between each breast while the other was at her back.

"Lift one leg up and place it around my hip."

She did do and this allowed him access to all of her leg. It hurt to do so and she rewarded him with a slight grimace.

"Oh, I played too rough with you. Perhaps you need more practice in that area."

Jessica started tearing up and looked at him with fear but forced a smile on her face.

"Change legs."

The same was done to the other leg and it hurt just as much to move as the other one.

He brought her down in the bath with him so her back was to his chest. His hands removed the soap then went further down between her legs.

"Oh, so you did enjoy what happened." His fingers found evidence to support that fact. "Now tell me Jessica what will you do to show that you want another evening like this?"

"I would not show you the gratitude you deserve. You treat me so well." The second sentence was added on to humor him. She turned around with a leg on either side of his hips. "I don't treat you well enough." A hand went to the back of his head and played with his hair. She hoped that this would placate him.

"You're right you don't." One off his hands went to where he was earlier on the patio and squeezed.

Jessica gripped his shoulders and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Please don't." She was so powerless right now. He ordered her to never harm him or kill him. All she could do was plead. "I am sorry."

He smiled despite the fact that Jessica couldn't see it. "You are forgiven. I love you and don't ever want to lose you."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Jessica never thought he would enjoy torture but the thought of him falling into the water after screaming from the electricity was so much fun. He fell and came back up again leaning against the window in an attempt to stand up again.

When he spoke too much she turned on the video of him being tortured when he was a child. She felt bad for that boy but then saw the monster he turned into and all empathy was shut off.


End file.
